


Crime Scene

by the_gay_sea_witch



Series: English Projects [1]
Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gay_sea_witch/pseuds/the_gay_sea_witch
Summary: The Origami Killer has struck again and Agent Jayden is on the case with his fancy sunglasses.





	Crime Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly an English assignment I wrote a few years ago

Agent Norman Jayden let out an audible sigh as he walked towards the crime scene. It was late and it hadn’t stopped raining since he got to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Jayden pungled his badge to the two police men guarding the scene before stooping under the police tape. The Origami Killer had struck again. That’s why the agent was here. He was an FBI profiler from Washington, D.C. here to finally put the illusive killer behind bars.

Norman wandered around the scene with his handy dandy ARI (Added Reality Interface) glasses and fancy glove, scanning for clues. He wasn’t getting much, with the rain and all the police officers trampling around. Agent Jayden was just about to go investigate around the train tracks when he heard the obnoxious voice of his new partner, Lieutenant Carter Blake. Norman still hadn’t officially met his partner, so he told himself he’d return after introducing himself before making his way towards Blake.

“Lt. Blake?” Norman called has he approached the frowzy man  
.  
“Yeah. Who are you?” Blake responded, turning to face Jayden.

“I’m Agent Norman Jayden from the FBI. I’m your new partner.” Norman said in his “Agent” voice, holding out his hand.

“Oh, right. The Captain told me some FBI agent was going to come meddle in my investigation.” Blake replied, with much attitude, but shook Norman’s hand anyway.

“You been here long?” Blake sounded, walking over to bark some orders at a group of officers.  
“Not too long.” Norman replied when Blake was done.

“I’ve been here two hours, more or less, I was just about to leave. I’ve gathered all I could and this rain makes me dog-tired. You coming?” Blake asked with an inquiring eyebrow. Norman noted the frill, knowing it was just Blake’s insolence once more.

“No, I’ve still got some information to gather. I’ll see you at the station tomorrow.” Norman replied, earnestly.

Blake nodded before heading for the police tape.

Norman watched him leave for a moment before turning back to the train tracks. He noticed the light fog billowing in and let out another sigh, this one out of annoyance, wondering if this night could get any worse. Moving past that notion, Jayden started towards the tracks while putting on his glasses and glove.  
With a quick flick of his wrist, using his gloved hand, Norman revealed any clues that might have been detected. And he was in luck, there we some footprints by the tracks that were too big to be any of the officers. They led across the tracks and up a hill that, by the sounds of it, led to a highway. Jayden pulled of his glove and glasses and tucked them away in his jacket pocket. He cautiously made his way towards the hill before taking his first step and slipping. Norman inwardly groaned, knowing this was just the beginning of his troubles, before trying again.

By and by, Norman was up the hill relatively clean, though that might change on the trip back down. Jayden once again put on ARI and scanned. He interiorly rejoiced when he saw, not only the footprints, but tire tracks as well. The agent quickly took note of them before decided he’d gathered everything he could. With some quick foot-work, Norman was once again down the hill and over the train tracks. It wasn’t long until Norman was back in his warm car and heading to his hotel to get some well-earned rest.


End file.
